


Lost in the woods

by lilysa05



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Eren - Freeform, Eren Lives Outside the Walls, German-Speaking Eren Yeager, Language Barrier, Levi - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Titans, Violence, kinda slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysa05/pseuds/lilysa05
Summary: Levi was on a outside exploration with the scouts, but it went wrong.The red flare, he had to make a signal. He looked to his gear. It looked broken, the one side was extremely damaged.“No” he cursed “No no no”.The human just collapsed.Eren looked at it, he was curious.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 50
Kudos: 245





	1. Blood, too much Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not native in english.  
> I might make mistakes, I’m sorry. 
> 
> This is my first AO3 post, I’m nervous.

Levi was on a outside exploration with the scouts. 

On his horse in the front, two other soldiers on his sides.  
Those missions never got boring, adrenaline rushing through all their bodies. Even Levi was on his heels, not that anyone could tell with his blank expression.

The first Titan was sighted, red flares in the sky.

“There!” Screamed the woman, Eva Gruber, beside him.

And he saw it too. Not one, but three 5 meter Titans, heading directly in their direction.

“I’m shooting the signal”. Said Levi and grabbed the pistol.

The red light source didn’t seem to irritate the Titans at all. They were only about 100 meters away from them.

“I’m going right. Gruber you go left. Huber you take the middle.” Levi ordered, running away was not at option. 

Jumping on top of the running horse, keeping his balance, Levi shot out his cables, into a near tree. In seconds he had swung around the feet of the Titan, making it fall forward in the process. This gave him the chance to slide his blades trough the neck of the Titan, the weak spot.

Suddenly a high pitched scream entered his ears. Turning his head he saw Gruber, in the mouth of the Titan, she was supposed to kill. 

Terror was in her face.

Then a last scream and it got quiet, the Titan had bitten down on her.  
Eaten the woman, Levi had been to slow. 

With an angry scream he swung with the gear and cut the nape of the Titan. 

“Ahhhhh” he heart Huber cry out.

He was dead in seconds, some body parts falling to the ground, out of the big mouth of the last remaining Titan.

Levi was shocked. 

He took action to kill the last standing Titan. Then he cut the neck of the smelling beast. 

It’s last move was unexpected. Before it went down, it had with force hit Levi with its hand. The move sent Levis body falling to the ground.

A loud sound, and Levi hit the hard ground. 

—

Slowly Levi opened his eyes, it felt like his surroundings were spinning. 

He made a pained sound and put his palm on his pulsing head. He was breathing hard, his back in pain.

“Fuck” he groaned.

His horses had run off. Probably the screaming had scared them.

Levi had to stand up. 

He whimpered at the pain coming from his back.

The red flare, he had to make a signal. 

He looked to his gear. It looked broken, the one side was extremely damaged. No way it would still work. He grapped for the signal gun. 

“No” he cursed “No no no”.

He had used all of them. 

Levi looked at Hubers corpse. Well half his corpse. 

To Levi’s luck, it was the lower body half. The gear still there. 

With slow steps he moved there. His headache paining him with every step.

There was so much blood. The whole body half was fully covered in blood and gore.

Levi felt sick. 

To get to the thing he needed, he would have to touch it. He would feel so dirty.

No no no, his mind screamed. He can’t do that. He just can’t. 

He had to. 

If he waited any longer, the others might not see his signal anymore.

Slowly he reached for the pistol. His hand was shaking. 

He was so close but then he turned around, he had to vomit. And he did.

He couldn’t touch it. 

Levi hated how weak and pitiful his thoughts sounded.

Then he looked up, a Titan was running his way. Levi looked around, there was a big forest only about 200 meters away. 

He started running. 

He could climb a tree there. The Titan wasn’t so big. 

He run and run. 

His breathing fast. Adrenalin rushed in his blood, he didn’t even notice the pain in his head and back.

His legs started to feel numb, but he kept running. He was so close.

He could hear the Titan behind him. It was close.

There maybe. The tree was near, but his sight started to blur.

—

The human just collapsed, fell face first to the ground.

Eren looked at it, he was curious.

Then he saw the beast, it was grabbing for the small human.

“Hör auf! Geh!” Eren screamed at it.

It starred at him, then it ran away. It was scared of him.

Eren jumped down the tree. Pain filled his knees and ankles, but he didn’t care.

He stood in front of the human on the ground. 

Was it sleeping?


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up to a strange boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have school this week, and so far i have used this time to read an unhealthy amount of Levi x Eren fanfictions.  
> It’s really a lot...
> 
> I love the concept of Eren living outside the walls and him and Levi meeting there. I have read a few of those actually.  
> I had some ideas, so I decided to actually start writing.  
> I wrote a lot, so I thought I’ll just post it.

Eren turned the human around. So it was laying on its back.

He kneeled down, to get a closer look.

It was pretty. Black short hair. Really short at the sides and longer at the top. Its face looked so soft. 

Eren leaned even closer. Looking at the closed eyes of the human. The dark eyelashes, parted soft looking lips looked so pretty.

He decided to take the human to his hut. So he lifted him up carefully.

He wasn’t that heavy. 

The weird looking metal things at the humans hips made it difficult to hold him.

—

When Levi opened his eyes, he thought he was dead. Is this afterlife, he asked himself.

Wait, had the Titan actually eaten him, he couldn’t remember.

Did he reach the tree.

Over him there was wood, looked like a ceiling. He turned his head to his side.

Then he felt the pain again. 

Wait is that a person?

He focused his eyes. 

Yes, there was a person standing next to him.

Now he could see clearer.

Long tangled brown hair. Noticeable green eyes. The boy was only wearing pants. No shirt or anything. The pants looked dirty and ripped. Levi couldn’t help starring at his abs for a second.

„Who are you? What happened?“ Levi asked with a dry voice.

„Warte hier.“ he said in a language Levi wasn’t sure if he knew. (Wait here)

The strange person left. Levi looked around. He was in some kind of hut. There was a small bookshelf at a wall. Only a few books on it.

Levi pushed himself up, so he was sitting on the bed. He didn’t know if he should call it a bed. It was a wooden bench with thin blankets on it. One of them was around Levi’s body.

His back hurted like shit. 

The boy came back, with a little bowl. It was filled with water. 

„Trink“ he said giving it to him. (Drink)

Levi understood that. 

His mouth was really dry. Water seemed really good at the moment. So he drank the whole thing fast.

„Thank you.“  
„What is your name“ he asked the Stange person.

„My name Eren. Yours?“ Came from him.

„Levi. What happened, did you save me?“ Levi asked.

„You where pain“ he said with an heavy accent.

„Head and back“ Levi pointed to his head and back.

The Eren person nodded their head. „Wait“.

Then he left. Leaving Levi again confused behind.

Levi stood up, following him. He wouldn’t just wait in there.

When Eren noticed this he turned back to him.

„No move“ he said grabbing Levi’s shoulders and shoving him back inside. Pressing him down on the bed. Levi tried fighting back but every move hurt his head.

Eren left again.

Levi waited. Only a few minutes, then he stood up again. Slowly he went outside. 

He saw Eren next to a river. He was kneeling down there.

Levi looked around, he was surrounded by tall trees. It was beautiful. Levi had never seen anything like this before. 

Eren stood up. There were some kind of flowers in his hands. 

He gave it Levi. 

„Beiß darauf.“ he said. (Bite on it)

Levi just gave him a confused irritated glare.

„Eat“ he ordered.

„No. I’m not eating some random flower you found. It could be poisonous“ Levi said looking at the white flowers in his hands. He didn’t know them.

„Medizin“ Eren said and Levi actually understood him. (Medicine)

Levi was defeated, if it would help the painful headaches he would do it. What did he have to loose.

He put a little bit in his mouth and swallowed it.

„No“ Eren screamed, shocking Levi a bit.

„No eat!“ he said.

Levi looked at him like he was insane. „You literally just told me to eat it.“ he said angry at this stupid conversation.

Eren grabbed some of the flower out of Levi’s hand and put it in his own mouth. He bite on it a bit and then spit it out. Then he looked at Levi.

„You want me to just bite on it, not swallow? Is that right?“ Levi asked.

Now Eren looked at him with a blank expression, well he hadn’t really understood anything the other just said to him.

Levi just did what he thought was right and Eren looked happy with it.

While Levi bite on the bitter tasting plant, Eren went away again. 

This time he came back with an apple.

„Where did you find an apple out here?“ Levi asked.

„Eat“ ordered Eren.

Levi didn’t eat it. Instead he went to the river and washed it. No way he would just bite into this. 

While Levi was eating he noticed that it got darker. The sky was a pretty orange colour. The sun setting. 

Levi sighed, the survey scouts probably were already back inside the walls. Thinking he was dead. If Hanji was sad? He was important for them, he was known as humanity’s strongest after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On 8.2.2021 I’ll have to go to school again, until then I will try my best to upload daily.  
> After that with school stuff I’ll try to upload at least once a week.  
> I can’t promise it, because one of my worst traits as a writer is that I get bad writing blocks, or have no motivation.  
> This time I’m positive that I will be able to upload on time.


	3. Cold water

In the morning sun, Levi was looking at the different kinds of flowers.

Eren had let him sleep in the bed. Eren hadn’t even eaten anything. Levi questioned how he could survive out here. He had a lot of questions.

Eren had left him alone, he went away only saying the word „Food“.

When he came back he gave Levi a bowl with berries. Levi didn’t know them. He didn’t know anything about berries but he wasn’t a fool.

“Are they eatable?” He asked.

“Eat” Eren said.

“How can you survive out here?” He questioned Eren, slowly starting to eat the berries that look the cleanest. The boy didn’t answer to this.

“What language do you speak?” Levi asked, hoping the boy at least understood him a bit.

“German. I no good english. Long time.” He said.

“I need to get back. Back inside the walls” Levi tried to explain.

“Walls bad. I not want back.” Eren said.

“I need to go back. Can you show me the way?” Levi asked, even if he knew that it didn’t matter. Even if he knew where to go, to get back, he would die on the way.

„Yes“ 

—

Levi was sitting next to the river, he felt really dirty. He smelled like shit. 

The water doesn’t look so deep, I can probably stand here, he was thinking because Levi couldn’t swim. It was not common to be able to swim.

He started undressing. He noticed Eren starring at him confused. Levi didn’t care, all he wanted was to feel cleaner. In his underwear he stepped into the cold water. It was freezing.

Eren seemed to follow him and also go into the water. While Levi scrubbed dirt of his skin, Eren was diving around.

He seemed to have fun. Levi was concerned for a second when he didn’t come back up immediately. 

But he did come back up. He swam towards Levi. He stopped in front of Levi and held out his hand. In it was a stone. It was shiny and had a pinkish colour.

„Pretty“ was all he said laying it in Levi’s hand.

What the fuck was Levi supposed to do with a rock?

Levi threw it back into the water. Eren gasped at that and jumped after it. Levi stepped back closing his eye because of the water splashing around. 

But his foot didn’t reach ground. It went down. Levi tried to move forward but he had no control. He tried to keep his head over water, moving around with his arms panicking. Gravity seemed to be pulling him deeper and deeper down.

Eren didn’t even notice when Levi screamed for help. He was still underwater himself. He couldn’t find the stone again. He looked back only to find Levi gone.

He swam toward where he had stood. He the saw Levi underwater struggling to move up. What was he doing, Eren asked himself.

Levi was panicking, there was water coming in his nose and he hadn’t any air left. Then he felt arms pulling him. He opened his eyes and saw Eren.

When they reached the surface, Levi gasped for air. His nose was burning. Eren still had arms around him. He pulled him with him and out of the river. 

Levi was coughing, he even spit out some water. Eren turned him so he was laying on his side. 

Eren noticed purple and blue bad looking bruises on the others back. He stood up to get some plants that would help. 

When he came back with a mix of different herbal plants Levi was sitting up.

“You saved my life again. Thank you” Levi said looking down “I own you”

“Pain” Eren said pointing to Levi’s back.

“Only a bit” 

When Eren started to touch his back and put something weird on him Levi wanted to move away. But Eren was holding him on his shoulder. He couldn’t move away.

“What are you doing?” He hissed grabbing Erens hand harsh from his shoulder.

“Help”

“How do you know all of this” he asked and let Eren finish putting the wierd stuff on his back. 

“Father doctor”

It was sunny, still the wind was cold. Levi shivered, he was still soaking wet. 

Eren went away and put a blanket on Levi when he came back.

“Thank you” Levi said looking at the flowing river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I might upload a bit later.  
> I don’t know what time that will be for others because I am probably at another time zone than you are.


	4. Day 5

It’s been four days now, four days since Levi was outside the walls. Eren would bring him food three times a day. To pass the time, Levi had tried to read the books Eren possessed, only to find out only one of them was in english. 

And that one book he could read turned out to be about different flowers, an extremely boring book about flowers.

Levi also had found a sketchbook, there were some decent drawings in it. 

A lot drawings of a little boy with longer bright hair. The other person that appeared on a lot of drawings was a little girl. She had dark hair and a scarf around her neck.

Levi figured Eren must know these people somehow. When he asked him, Eren took the sketchbook out of his hands and put it back on the shelf. He only said a short explanation “Armin, Mikasa, family”.

If Eren had Family, they must live inside the walls. Then why was he out here?

Levi didn’t fully trust Eren, everything was so confusing. Out of the stuff in the hut, Levi stole a wooden dagger. He put it in his boot, just for the worst case.

—

On day 5 when Levi was sitting in the grass in front of the river, Eren then surprised him with the words “Come, we go wall.”

He followed Eren outside the forest. Titans could notice them here. There weren’t many trees to protect them.

“How are you planning to get to the walls? We will die out here.”

“I run”

Levi looked so confused when Eren suddenly bite his hand. He had finally lost it Levi thought. 

But the bright light blinded him, when he could see better again, there where Eren had stood was a Titan.

It didn’t look like other Titans. The abnormal had a muscular body, brown hair hung in its face. The eyes seemed to stare at Levi. 

Levi’s body was frozen. Where did it come from? Eren stood there? Is it Eren? It did have some similarities. No, that’s not possible.

The Titan started to move and without clearly realising it Levi started running. 

Eren let his Titan form lay to the ground. He then ripped himself of the Titan flesh and climbed off it. 

Had he scared Levi? Maybe he should have warned him.

Back in his human form he started going after Levi, following his smell.

—

Levi didn’t know how long he had been running, maybe five minutes maybe ten. 

He came to an unwanted stop when he fell over something. He couldn’t catch himself and fell onto his arm.

It cracked and Levi screamed. 

Fuck! This hurts like shit, he thought as he tried to lift his face from the dirt.

He heard steps and then he saw Eren kneeling next to him. Eren tried to touch him. 

Levi ignored the pain he was in, lifted himself up and kicked Eren’s chest.

Eren fell into his back, with this Levi grabbed the dagger out of his boot and held it to Erens throat.

Eren looked confused, starring up to Levi who was currently sitting on top of him.

Levi looked furious “What are you?” he asked.

“Human”

“Don’t fucking lie to me!”

Eren grabbed Levi’s wrist and his other hand on Levi’s hip. With one movement to the side he was on top of Levi. 

“Human and Titan”

The grip on the hand made Levi scream again. This made Eren let go off it. Instead he started looking at it closer.

“Hurt. No move it!” He said.

With Eren not pinning him down Levi sat up. When he pushed Eren off, he forgot he had a dagger in his hand.

Eren hissed at the cut Levi had made on his arm. Blood dripped down. 

Levi starred at it. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I am good” Eren explained.

The cut started disappearing. In like a few seconds it was gone, like nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on making Levi accidentally stab Eren. But this seemed better.


	5. Two more weeks?

Eren and Levi went back to the hut.

They didn’t talk at first. Levi was deep in thoughts. He was also holding his arm, it hurt. 

On the way back it started raining, once they reached the hut it was pouring outside.

“Wait” said Eren and left again. 

Levi sat down on the table. It was cold, he was wet. 

Eren came back with water. He was soaking wet.

Levi started to ask questions.

“Who are you?”

Eren took Levi’s green cape and ripped of a bit of the fabric. “Sorry.”

He put the green fabric piece into the bowl of water and answered the question “Eren Jäger.”

“Why can you turn into a Titan?” Levi asked his next question 

Eren used the wet fabric to rub the dirt off Levi’s face. Levi’s face got warm. Eren’s face was really close. His hands both on Levi’s face.

“My father.” He answered not sure if he understood the question right.

“He made you a Titan? How, how does that even work?” Levi was desperate to find answers.

When Eren finished cleaning Levi’s face he ripped the cape again. Into a bigger piece and smaller ones.

Levi didn’t even care.

“I not know.”

“How long have you lived here?”

Eren started using the green fabric pieces to make a bandage for Levi’s arm.

He laid the triangular fabric on Levi’s chest and knotted the end together at his back. On side over his shoulder and on the other side under. Carefully he placed Levi’s hurt arm on the fabric. Over the arm he pulled the end and fixed it at his back.

“I leave walls when wall broke.”

“What?”

“Shiganshina”

Levi was shocked, Eren was from Shiganshina. The city that had fallen, he himself remembered that day. That day the ground was shaking. He was still living in the Underground. 

The following days everyone was talking about it, people who had survived got sent down into the Underground district. There were a lot. 

“We sleep.” Said Eren laying down on the floor.

—

Levi couldn’t sleep, he was starring at the ceiling. He heart the rain, it was loud. It was cold. Levi had pulled the blanket close to his body. He was shivering.

It scared him when Eren suddenly sat up, he was shaking too. He looked shocked.

“Nightmare?” Levi asked, he was very familiar with those.

“Albtraum” Eren said not knowing what Levi had said. (Nightmare)

“It is cold” Eren said standing up, his sense for basic english grammar had improved a bit, Levi thought.

Eren pointed to Levi “Is okay?”. 

Levi didn’t understand. He was to tired for this bullshit. He nodded, having no idea.

“Thank you” Eren said down and laid down next to a shocked Levi.

Levi was frozen, he hadn’t expected Eren to just lay down next to him. His face got hot. 

Eren was back sleeping in a few minutes. Levi couldn’t help but stare at him.

They’re body’s were touching on the sides, he was warm. 

Suddenly Levi wasn’t cold anymore, instead he felt like he was burning.

—

Eren woke up very close to Levi, laying on top of his shoulder. His face was only a few centimetres away from Levi’s neck. 

He looked really pretty thought Eren. 

Then he got up. Took the blanket and pulled it over Levi.

Outside was everything still wet. Eren liked the fresh smell of the rain. 

—

Levi woke up with pain in his back. Since his arm was all bandaged up he had no choice but to sleep on his back. 

Eren was sitting at the table. In front of him were some berries and and water. 

They ate together and then Eren started to talk “I need you go walls, Wetter wird colder.” (Wether is getting)

“How are you planning to do that? How will you bring me back?”

“I Titan, you on I”

“Huh? On your shoulders or what?”

Eren pointed to his shoulder “yes, Schulter.” (Shoulder)

“But how will we do this with my arm like that?” Levi asked pointing to his arm.

Eren looked like Levi had destroyed his whole plan “Oh, ehh, vielleicht you in my Hand?” (Maybe ... hand)

Levi laughed bitter “No, I will not travel in your hands.”

“Wait for arm good.”

“How long does that take? A few days?”

Eren showed him the number two with his fingers.

“Two what?”

“Week”

“No, I’m not waiting two weeks.”

“One, not weniger. If not then bad.” Eren explained. (less)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, it didn’t really work.
> 
> I never thought writing in english would be so hard. I feel like I can only make shorter sentences that if I would write in german and I am confused with what words to use.  
> I’m still trying my best to make it good.


	6. A warm feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really bad at chapter titels haha, they are always kinda random.

Eren had made a fire outside, Levi was sitting on a fallen tree next to it.

Over the fire Eren held a dead rabbit.

The fire gave off a nice warm feeling, the cold Wind still making Levi shiver.

When they ate Levi was thinking about his home. He missed it. No way he would admit it, but he missed Hanje and even Erwin. 

When it got dark Eren moved closer to Levi, to share his body heat.

Levi disliked Eren being so close but he was really warm and comfortable.

Eren started talking about his past and Levi corrected his mistakes. Eren seemed angry at getting corrected like that, interrupted with every sentence.

„You don’t remember the day the wall fell?“ Levi asked.

„No, only little.“

Eren was talking and Levi wasn’t correcting him anymore, he noticed only a few minutes later that Levi was asleep.

His head on Erens shoulder. Eren looked at him surprised. Levi looked cute like this. He smiled to himself.

He must be uncomfortable, though Eren and stood up carefully. This was harder then he had imagined. Getting up without waking the other up.

He positioned his arms under Levi’s knees and his upper body and carried him inside the hut. 

He asked himself if it would be okay if he slept next to Levi again. 

He thought about it for a minute and decided to just lay down next to the sleeping boy, he probably wouldn’t mind. 

Eren was facing sleeping Levi and looked at him for a while. In the end he had to turn around to not face Levi anymore, because the starring got a bit wierd for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already stressed thinking about school and it’s still two days until there. 😬
> 
> This chapter is so short 🥲 I’m sorry.


	7. Today is the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t upload last sunday.
> 
> I wasn’t finished with this chapter and decided it would be better if I just took my time and not force myself to finish on time.

Today is the day he would get back home, at least that was what Levi thought. Eren removed his bandages and with the words “We go wall today” he had started going into a direction.

By the time Eren stopped walking they had reached the end of the forest. 

This time Eren tried to explain as good as possible what he would be about to do “I transform in titan, you go on my hand and I give you on my shoulder. You hold on my hair and I run to wall”.

Levi nodded his head and said “Yes, I understood it. We can go”.

Next Eren took a few steps back and looked at Levi, he nodded again, he was ready.

Eren moved his hand to his mouth and bite into it, Levi still didn’t understand that part. 

Soon after bright lights appeared, Levi closed his eyes and moved his arms in front of his face. There was a short wave of wind and he heard leaves rustle.

When Levi opened his eyes the same Titan stood there like last time, this time he was a bit less scared. 

No shit tho, this was still scary.

Titan Eren had such a creepy mouth, all of his teeth, definitely more teeth than a human could have, were visible. The eyes seemed to be glowing green. 

Even when Titan Eren moved and kneeled down in front of Levi, Levi didn’t move. 

When the face was so close it didn’t look as scary anymore.

Eren was facing Levi now, his face only about one meter above the ground. His hand on the ground in front of Levi.

Clearly he wanted Levi to stand on his hand, Levi hesitated but did it anyways.

Titan Eren lifted him to the night of his face. 

Levi was really close now, he reached forward and touched Eren nose.

The skin was warm and felt weird. 

“I am ready” said Levi.

Eren stood up, careful with Levi in his hand.

It was hard for Levi Tom keep his balance. Hands reached out to the sides ans standing with knees bent he still managed to loose to gravity and fall over. 

Yeah, this was it, now he would die. Impressive that he even had made it so far, that was what Levi thought, pressing his eyes shut. Expecting to meet the hard ground soon.

But he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Levi somehow always ends up nearly dying.


	8. Nearly there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really motivated today to write. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.❤️

Yeah, this was it, now he would die. Impressive that he even had made it so far, that was what Levi thought, pressing his eyes shut. Expecting to meet the hard ground soon.

But he didn’t. 

Eren caught him, with two fingers grabbing onto the back Levi shirt.

Until Eren placed his other hand under Levi’s feet, Levi was basically hanging in the air holding onto his own shirt for support since it was the only thing keeping him from falling.

When Eren finally carefully let him step onto his shoulder Levi realised they hadn’t thought this trough. Because he knew holding onto Eren’s hair wouldn’t work like they thought.

Yet he still grabbed a strand of the hair and said “I am ready.”

Eren started walking slowly, Levi pulling on his hair felt weird.

Soon after Levi started losing balance, with every step he held tighter onto the hair.

A few seconds after Levi was not feeling any surface under his feet. He was hanging in the hair slowly slipping down.

He shouted, “Fuck, Eren stop!”.

Eren turned his head to the side with the purpose of looking at Levi, which was not a good idea.

Levi’s one hand slipped and he was only holding himself up with one arm.

“Shit, Eren you are fucking stupid”, Levi shouted.

Meanwhile, Eren placed his hand at the beck of his neck for Levi to step on.

With caution he moved Levi to his front, so he could see him.

“This doesn’t work.”, Levi paused, then he continued “Hold me in your hand while you are walking.”

Titan Eren nodded and put Levi, who sat down in his palm, against his chest.

His chest was warm, Levi noticed. Well, most titans had hot skin. 

As Eren walked, the one thing Levi was focusing on was to not fall out of the hand. No way he would fall again. He held onto the top of one of Eren’s Titan fingers, for support.

Eren thought it looked cute, basically Levi was holding his hand, right? Does that count?

—

The darker it got the slower Eren was. He was tired. The sun was the energy source of Titans and Eren as well took a lot of his energy of the warmth of the sun.

Eren looked down and saw Levi sleeping in his hands.

His arm was still around Eren’s Titan finger. That was adorable, had humans always been this cute Eren asked himself.

He couldn’t really remember. It was as his memories had been deleted and he had only been able to save a few. 

Next Eren kneeled down so he could carefully lay Levi onto the grass.

There were no titans around, at least he couldn’t smell any.

Levi woke up when he felt the cold ground on his body. He opened his eyes and was confused where he was. He looked around himself.

An empty landscape with lots of grass and a few trees here and there. It was really dark, the moon the only source of light.

Eren laid down on his stomach, he wanted to get out of his titan form.

During the time where Eren ripped his face off the insides of the titan, Levi stood up and felt the hot steam coming from the huge body.

By the time Eren had managed to painfully rip off the muscles connecting him to his Titan form, Levi was standing next to the titans body.

It was a strange almost disgusting view for Levi when Eren’s hands came out of the nape.

He looked like he could use some help but Levi made no move to go help him.

Later Eren’s head looked out of the neck. He gasped for air, breathing hard. This was exhausting for him.

“Can you help me?” He said.

Levi finally moved and climbed onto the back of the titan body. At the neck he stopped.

Eren reached out and Levi grabbed his arm, pulling his lower body out.

At that sudden pain Eren let out a screamed, his body was burning in pain. 

Levi looked at Eren’s ripped skin. 

When Eren stood up Levi was on his side holding him up with his arm under the others shoulders.

They made it to a near tree and Eren sat down against it. Levi kneeled in front of him. 

He couldn’t resist and laid his hands on Eren cheek, pulling him closer to look at the marks in his face.

There was skin missing under his eyes. It looked like lines of muscles. Levi didn’t even notice how close he was. 

Then the marks just slowly disappeared, new skin growing over them.

“If you were to loose a body part, would it grow back?” He asked curious backing off a bit.

“I think yes”, Eren looked at him with widened eyes. Why had he felt so strange when Levi was that close to him.

“Does it hurt?” Levi asked immediately figuring out the answer himself, I’m stupid he literally screamed earlier, clearly it hurt.

“Yes it burn.”

“It burns?”

“Yes”

“I am tired. Is it okay when I sleep?” Eren asked.

“Yes, it’s okay. We should be fine since titans aren’t active at night. I will stay awake, incase titans do come.” While Levi talked, he sat down next to Eren, also leaning against the tree.

Eren didn’t fully understand what he had said, but he didn’t think to much of it.

Out of nowhere Eren laid his head onto Levi’s shoulder. He closed his eyes. 

Levi thought of pushing him off like he had done with any person, but he didn’t. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to do it. 

To distract himself from the warm feeling of Eren’s body, Levi starred at the sky.

The stars looked pretty tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long would you like my chapters to be?
> 
> Is this length okay? About 1000 words.


	9. Arrival at the walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone is not aware, i will be using they/them pronouns for Hanje. I am not sure if theire name is Hanje or Hanji so i just decided to use Hanje.

Eren woke up harsh. Levi shaking him awake.

There were titans running towards them, small ones. The ones that Eren could scare away. He stood up.

Standing in front of Levi pushing him with an arm behind him he said “Please no scared.”

“Why?”

Out of nowhere, Eren started screaming at the monsters approaching them “Geh weg!” (Go away)

Levi was confused, we watched shocked when the titans just stopped. They were still looking at them. He felt like they mainly looked at him.

“We go now.” Eren said not looking away from the titans.

He raised his hand to his mouth. Levi stopped him by grabbing the hand.

“No, you can’t do that. If the soldiers on the walls see you, they will try to fight you.”

“What?”

“Soldiers, on top of the wall. Your Titan is danger, to them.”

“We go to feet.”

“We go by foot” Levi corrected that awful wrong sentence of Eren.

While they were walking, Levi couldn’t help but ask “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” Eren asked having no idea.

“You screamed at the titan, what did you even say. It just left, why would it leave, I thought we were about to die.” Levi was desperate to find answers.

It felt like ever since he met Eren everything he thought he knew was wrong. Titans made even less sense to him now then before. Eren didn’t make sense. Nothing did.

“You to fast, what you say?” Eren hadn’t paid full attention. He couldn’t connect the words so fast. 

Eren wished he could understand and communicate better with Levi. It was weird to him. He felt like he knew the words Levi said, it felt familiar but he couldn’t connect them in his head.

Since he had found Levi, he seemed to remember something the had forgotten long ago. 

For him it was like he had woken up one day in the wilderness.

— Years ago —

Where am I? Why is it so bright? Where is this coming from?

Eren shielded his eyes from the light with his arms. He felt the ground under him.

Slowly he removed his arms from his face, letting his eyes get used to the brightness.

The blue sky was the first thing he saw, then he saw the grass all around him, he sat up. There were trees and a small river near by. 

He starred at his surroundings a few moments.

How had he gotten here?

The confusion he felt scared him. 

He didn’t seem to remember anything, nothing.

He moved his hands to his face, to feel himself. The fear got bigger with every thought. 

When he finally got up and moved around the area, he found nothing but a small wooden hut.

He hesitated but went in anyway. There were a bed, a table, stools and a bookshelf. There were books. Eren grabbed one. 

On the first page it said: “Grisha Jäger”. Is that a name? Eren said it out loud, he knew the name. But he couldn’t think of who that was.

—Present—

“I swear if I have to repeat this a third time, did you pay attention? Eren!” Levi said hitting Eren’s arm with his fist.

“Huh?” Eren finally snapped out of his trounce.

Levi clenched his teeth, he repeated “I asked what you said to the titans” 

“Ah Eh, I say them they go”

“Yes I know that. What did you say?” Levi crossed his arms. This walk would be long. Talking with a fucking idiot wouldn’t make the time go any faster. 

“No, I say them go.”

“Huh?”

“I say go”

“Oh” Levi sighted, this conversation was exhausting.

The walls were visible, far away but they could see them. They would be able to get there probably when the sun would be setting.

—

“Oi! Look, are those people?”

“What outside the walls, haha. Christian, did you drink to much? We are working, you shouldn’t drink.”

“No, I’m serious. Look there!” The soldier pointed down.

The other man just laughed. When he looked down and saw them too, he stopped.

“No way!” his mouth opened he was shocked.

“I am going to get the Captain!”

—

“Are we here yet?” Eren asked for the millionth time.

Levi got annoyed at Eren’s talking after some time, then he had started to correct every mistake Eren made, he had thought that would shut Eren up but he was now talking even more.

“Shut u- wait actually yes, look we are close.” Lost in thought Levi had not realised how close they had gotten. 500 meters and they would be there.

Levi would be able to sleep in a good bed again, eat food that wasn’t berries or some rabbit. He would be able to take a shower, oh yes he would take a long shower, scrub off all the dirt. That was the thing he was most excited for.

—

As soon as Hanje had heard that there was someone sighted outside the walls, they had immediately left everything and ridden to the walls.

It wasn’t sure who that was but Hanje hoped it would be Levi. 

The chance was really low, it had been weeks since Levi didn’t come back. 

It was the usual, soldiers getting eaten, not coming back home. They died, that was clear to everyone even if there were no dead bodies.

Hanje knew Levi wouldn’t just die, at least they hoped that.

—

At the gate of the walls, there had already built a crowd of curious people. They were talking loudly.

Hange pressed past them, trying to catch the attention of the caption.

„Captain Krüger! I‘m Hange Zoe, squad leader of the scouts. What is going on?“

„There are two people outside.“

„Let them in“ Hange said a bit confused.

„We can’t just let then in. We don’t know them.“

„Huh?“

„They could be dangerous“

„Let them in, I‘m sure your soldiers can handle then if they got bad intentions“

He looked like he was thinking about it and then he ordered his soldiers „Let them in“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter because it got deletet on notes on my tablet. 🥲 I had already finished it and then it was just gone.  
> Im uploading this from my phone, i hope this works good haha.


	10. Hold on tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not native in english and I don’t know the specific words.  
> When I searched it online I found out that the words I’m searching were probably „rein“ and „stirrup iro“, I am not sure if this is correct.
> 
> What I’m meaning are the leash you grab onto when you are riding a horse and the metal thing where you put in your feet.
> 
> Update: I corrected it

He looked like he was thinking about it and then he ordered his soldiers „Let them in“

Hanje was basically jumping up and down when Levi appeared behind the opened gate.

„Leviiiiii!“ they screamed and ran to him.

Levi was slow and couldn’t escape the hug Hanje forced him in. Totally ignoring the person next to Levi, they wrapped their arms around Levi.

„Stop this shit Hanje.“ Levi said, he tried to push them off but he was exhausted and didn’t have the strength, Hanje wasn’t weak for sure.

„But Levi I missed you. I thought you were dead.“ Hanje cried and laughed at the same time.

„Levi, who?“ Eren said making Hanje notice him.

„Hanje let go!“ Levi said bitter and they finally let go.

„Levi, is he from our squad? I have never seen him.“ Hange looked at Eren with interest.

„We can’t talk about this now, I will tell you later. I just want to shower and sleep.“

„I’m Eren.“ He said unsure.

„Eren, you have an accent? Where you from?“ Hanjes eyes lit up with excitement when hearing him speak.

„Let’s just go in Foureyes.“ Levi said.

Levi grabbed Hanjes arms and pulled them along. Eren didn’t follow, Levi noticed.

„Eren, it’s okay, if you ahm you don’t want to come. Thank you for everything you did.“ Levi said the last part shocked Hanje extremely.

Levi saying thank you, like this, without being forced to. 

Eren had a weird feelings being there, he wanted to go back to his forest but part of him wanted to stay. He wanted to stay for Levi, he was interesting. There was a feeling that told him to stay that this felt like home, more than the forest ever did.

Ever since he had been with Levi, he felt like he was finding back to himself, back to the things he couldn’t remember.

„I come with you.“ Eren decided.

„Great!“ Hanje said laughing „I don’t why would even want to go back outside anyways“.

—

On horses they wanted get to the survey scouts base. The only problem was that apparently Eren didn’t know how to ride a horse. Hanje was so confused at this point, until that moment they had thought Eren was part of their squad.

„You can share a horse with Levi.“ Hanje said trying to find a solution for their problem.

„Huh?“ Levi looked at Hanje.

„It’s not so far.“

„No“

„You want to leave him here?“asked Hanje.

Eren was watching from the side. He had seen horses before, they sometimes came into the forest. Where they were coming from was now clearer to him. The horse in front of him had the same kind of strange leather on its back that the ones who entered the forest had. Eren didn’t understand the purpose of it. Shouldn’t animals be free, they don’t need to wear clothes do they? Do horses get cold?

Levi brought him back to the present, out of his thoughts „We are sharing a horse. You get on the horse the same way I do. You sit behind me.“ from what he said Eren only managed to understand about the half. Levi was always talking too fast.

„Did you understand?“ Levi was making sure, talking slower. He noticed Eren’s difficulties with keeping up with his pace of speaking.

Eren nodded. Levi with one foot on the stirrup pushed himself up. Swinging his other leg on the other side.

When he was sitting, he looked to Eren, who had watched closely. Levi nodded, encouraging him to follow his moves. He offered Eren his hand to grip on for stability.

Hanje was watching and giggling when Eren nearly fell off the other side. On his shirt Levi had grabbed him with fast reflexes pulling him back up. Unsure where to put his feet and what to hold on Eren was sitting on the horse.

„Hold on tight!“ said Levi and took the rein.


	11. Don‘t confuse him with the science stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sorry for not uploading last week I was s bit stressed with school and didn’t feel like writing.  
> Today I did have time to finish this chapter. 😊  
> I hope you will like it.

„Hold on tight“

Erens lips escaped a short high pitched noise when the horse started moving, out of instinct he held onto the next best thing, Levi’s waist. Levi tensed at the sudden touch. Hange, who saw everything laughed.

„Follow me“ they said and started heading towards the city.

The now gentle touch of Erens warm hands on Levi’s stomach made Levi feel all weird and hot. It was unnatural how Eren seemed to always be a nice warm temperature in any weather. No human wouldn’t be freezing in this situation, only wearing a thin shirt, riding on a horse into the cold wind. Levi who normally would just ignore the cold but even now he himself was shivering. 

——

The appreciation of the warm insides of the scouts base building was not only something Levi felt, Eren let out a loud relieved exhale. Levi wanted to head straight to his room. He was spacing off thinking about taking a shower, scrubbing all the dirt off and changing into fresh clothes.

„Leviii.“ snapped Hanje him out of his trance.

„What?“ Levi didn’t mean to sound as harsh as he just did but he didn’t care a lot.

„I was asking if you know what room our little lost recruit belongs to. He couldn’t understand me when I just asked him.“

„That’s because your talking so damn fast foureyes.“ 

„Levi, can I be with you.“ Eren interrupted Hanje as they were about to argue back to Levi about their talking speed.

Honestly, Eren didn’t know much about humans, besides Levi maybe. This Hanje person was scary, Eren hoped Levi wouldn’t leave him alone.

„Eren you can stay with me too, we can talk while Levi does whatever.“ Hanje said excited. They had new experiment ideas and desperately wanted to share their thoughts with someone. 

„Oh hell no. You will fucking confuse him with all your science stuff.“ Levi wasn’t that evil, he wouldn’t just leave Eren to get tortured by Hanjes hourlong talking. „You can come with me I guess.“ he added.

„Aww that’s sad, maybe in the future we can spend some time together Eren. Eren is a pretty name, does it mean something. I mean it sounds like Ehre, you know the word for-„ Hanje started rambling but Levi interrupted them.

„Stop talking, you are giving me headaches. I’m going to my quarters, I hope for you that you haven’t thrown my stuff away.“ Levi said turning to the direction to his room.

„No, they wanted to but I stopped them.“ Hanje laughed.

„Eren follow me, come with me.“ Levi said realising Eren was just frozen on the one spot not knowing what to do.

With fast steps he was by Levi’s side, as they walked Hanje screamed „I will inform Commander Erwin you are back. I am sure he will want to talk to you. What should I tell him?“

„I’ll go talk to him first thing tomorrow alright.“ Levi hissed.

„Alright“ Hange said walking away smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed how different writing in english is to writing in german. 
> 
> I realised that my english lacks a sense for idiomatic expressions. When I am looking for the right words I tend to have great phrases from german, but those wouldn’t work in english.  
> Never have I thought about this before, writing in english makes me improve a lot.
> 
> All films and social media I watch are english, I as well read books in english, does anyone have tips for me on how to get better at using good fitting words and phrases?

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave your thoughts in the comments.  
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed it.  
> Also tell me, if and where I made mistakes.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> I appreciate it. <3


End file.
